bioniclefandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Voya Nui
|locations_position = Aqua Magna Południowy Kontynent |locations_status = Zdemontowana |status = locdestroyed }}Voya Nui była miejscem ukrycia Kanohi Igniki we Wszechświecie Matoran. Niegdyś stanowiła część Południowego Kontynentu, ale oderwała się od niego wskutek Wielkiego Kataklizmu i wypłynęła na powierzchnię Aqua Magna. Powróciła na swe dawne miejsce dzięki Toa Mahri. Była także nazywana Wyspą Zagłady oraz Sztyletami Śmierci w języku Matoran. Historia thumb|left|Voya Nui jako część Południowego Kontynentu 100 000 lat przed Wielkim Kataklizmem, w końcowych fazach budowy Wszechświata Matoran, Wielkie Istoty umieściły pod Górą Valmai Kanohi Ignikę, Maskę Życia, i zabezpieczyły ją szeregiem pułapek oraz potężnym strażnikiem o imieniu Umbra. Mniej więcej w tym samym czasie, Zakon Mata Nui pozostawił na Voya Nui dwóch innych strażników, Axonna i Brutakę, by wspomogli Umbrę w jego misji. Karzahni, władca piekielnej krainy, wysyłał Matoran na Voya Nui jeszcze za czasów, gdy była ona częścią Południowego Kontynentu. Robił to, bo obawiał się, że nieudolnie naprawieni przez niego Matoranie mogą stać się źródłem kpin i niezrozumienia. Po Wojnie Domowej Matoran, Bractwo Makuta wyznaczyło Makutę Mutrana do nadzorowania regionu Voya Nui. 80 000 lat przed Wielkim Kataklizmem wybuchła Wielka Dezorganizacja i Wielki Duch Mata Nui zaczął umierać. Toa Jovan i jego drużyna odszukali Voya Nui i zdobyli Maskę, pokonując wszystkich strażników. Uratowali Wielkiego Ducha, poświęcając jednego członka zespołu i zwrócili maskę na miejsce. Jovan został Turagą i pozostał wraz z Matoranami na Voya Nui jako przywódca. Kiedy nastąpił Wielki Kataklizm, Voya Nui na skutek silnego trzęsienia ziemi oderwała się od kontynentu, wystrzeliła do góry, przebiła kopułę i wylądowała na powierzchni otaczającego ją oceanu Aqua Magna. Wielu wówczas zginęło, wliczając Jovana. Mata Nui zapadł w sen; Brutaka uznał, że Wielki Duch już się nim nie opiekuje i postanowił użyć Maski na własną rękę. Axonn wygnał go ze świątyni i przez tysiąc lat myślał, że Brutaki już nie ma. thumb|left|Voya Nui połączona z Mahri Nui Korytarzem W ciągu tysięcy lat, gdy Voya Nui dryfowała po niezmierzonym oceanie, lawa wypływająca z Góry Valmai, chłodzona przez zimną wodę, uformowała nową część wyspy. Matoranie zbudowali tam wioskę, którą nazwali Mahri Nui. Był to jednak bardzo niestabilny teren i setki lat później ta część wyspy oderwała się i zatonęła. Opadając na dno, wylądowała na twierdzy Barraki, niszcząc ją doszczętnie. Mieszkańcy wioski przeżyli dzięki bąblom powietrza, w których mogli wciąż oddychać. Schłodzony strumień lawy wypływający z Góry Valmai stworzył Korytarz, który uczynił z Mahri Nui kotwicę dla Voya Nui. Pół milenium po Wielkim Kataklizmie, wyspę nawiedził wielki huragan, który uszkodził osady Matoran. Mieszkańcom udało się jednak przetrwać dzięki ewakuacji do jaskiń na wschód od zagrożonej wioski. Tysiąc lat po Wielkim Kataklizmie, Toa Nuva powrócili wraz z Matoranami z Mata Nui do Metru Nui i wówczas Turaga Dume oznajmił, że Wielki Duch umiera ze względu na wirus Makuty Teridaxa. Toa wyruszyli na Voya Nui po Maskę Życia, lecz uprzedziło ich sześciu byłych Mrocznych Łowców - Piraka. Udając Toa, zmusili Matoran do budowy twierdzy i wydobywania lawy z Góry Valmai. Gdy przywódca Matoran, Garan i piątka jego przyjaciół odkryli prawdę, Piraka wykorzystali kule Zamor wypełnione Antidermis, aby zmienić Matoran w niewolników. Jednak sześcioro niezniewolonych Matoran - Garan, Velika, Kazi, Piruk, Balta i Dalu - połączyło siły i próbowało uwolnić wyspę i swoich przyjaciół, formując Ruch Oporu Voya Nui. Wkrótce potem przybyli Toa Nuva. Zostali pokonani i zmuszeni do ucieczki. Gdy szturmowali Twierdzę, zostali złapani i uwięzieni. Wówczas przybyli nowi obrońcy - Toa Inika, przemienieni przez Czerwoną Gwiazdę Matoranie i przyjaciele Toa Nuva. Wkrótce potem Piraka ruszyli po Maskę Życia. Inika podążyli za nimi, chcąc ich powstrzymać, a Ruch Oporu odnalazł Toa Nuva. Wówczas też Matoranie dowiedzieli się o swoich żyjących przyjaciołach, którzy obecnie byli pod wodą. W tym czasie Axonn walczył z Brutaką i zniszczył zbiornik Antidermis Teridaxa. Gdy Piraka i Toa Inika dotarli do Komnaty Życia, spotkali siódmego Piraka i ostatniego strażnika legendarnej maski - Vezona. thumb|Voya Nui wraca na Południowy Kontynent Po wygranej bitwie przeciwko Vezonowi i Fenrakkowi oraz smokowi Kardasowi, maska zniknęła w wodach Zatoki Voya Nui. Przybyły członek Zakonu, Botar, zabrał Brutakę do Otchłani (mimo próśb i pogróżek Axonna), a Toa Nuva obiecali, że wrócą bronić Metru Nui, gdy Inika będą szukać Maski Życia pod wodą. Podróżując przez Korytarz, Toa Inika zostali zmienieni w Toa Mahri. Kiedy dotarli do Mahri Nui, dowiedzieli się, że muszą zniszczyć Korytarz, aby Voya Nui mogła powrócić na swą dawną pozycję. Axonn wiedział o tym i zaczął sprowadzać Matoran do Jaskiń Nui, w bezpieczne miejsce. Wówczas Toa zniszczyli Korytarz i zatopili wyspę, która na powrót połączyła się z Południowym Kontynentem. Po śmierci Teridaxa i emigracji ludu Wszechświata Matoran na Spherus Magna, Południowy Kontynent, a wraz z nim i Voya Nui, został zdemontowany. Alternatywny Wszechświat Imperium Toa W tym wymiarze, Toa Gaaki, Bomonga i Pouks, działający dla nikczemnego Imperium Toa, zabili Brutakę, aby móc zbadać Voya Nui. Krajobraz Voya Nui miała kształt litery V i zajmowała większość Południowego Kontynentu. Służąc jako dom Kanohi Igniki, wiele elementów krajobrazu dawało o tym znać, na przykład Pas Zieleni, rejon niewymierającego lasu. Voya Nui była także zamieszkiwana przez licznych Matoran, z których spora część była zniekształcona z powodu nieudolnej naprawy w królestwie Karzahni. Matoranie z Voya Nui zbudowali wiele lokacji, takich jak Jaskinia Historycznych Zapisków, a także Fortecę Kanionu i Twierdzę Matoran. Pod ziemią mieściły się Jaskinie Nui, system podziemnych korytarzy zamieszkanych dawniej przez Av-Matoran. Do innych znaczących lokacji zaliczają się Skała Igielna, Przylądek Braku Nadziei oraz Pustynia Żalu. Na Voya Nui znajdowało się także Jezioro Protodermis. thumb|left|Mapa Voya Nui Voya Nui stała się osobnym lądem wskutek Wielkiego Kataklizmu. Przebiła się przez sklepienie kopuły Południowego Kontynentu i wypłynęła na powierzchnię oceanu, tworząc po sobie dwa otwory. Zaczęła przez nie spływać woda z Aqua Magna, tworząc Wielki Wodospad. Po oderwaniu wyspy od kontynentu, na jej brzegach uformował się Pierścień Lodu, a warunki atmosferyczne znacznie się zmieniły. Na wyspie panowały susza i głód, klimat był bardzo surowy - występowały upalne dni i chłodne noce. Voya Nui nękały także nagłe trzęsienia ziemi, erupcje wulkanu, huragany czy ataki dzikich Rahi. Ze względu na liczne zagrożenia występujące na wyspie, Matoranie zjednoczyli się w jednej osadzie dla większego bezpieczeństwa. Zasoby jedzenia i wody były bardzo ubogie, zmuszając Matoran do walki o przetrwanie. Kiedy Piraka przybyli na wyspę, zbudowali ogromną twierdzę, a także kilka posterunków rozmieszczonych na całej Voya Nui. Próbowali również opróżnić Górę Valmai z lawy, myśląc, że w ten sposób dotrą do Maski Życia. Góra Valmai Najwyższy szczyt na Voya Nui, będący jednocześnie niezwykle aktywnym wulkanem, otoczonym przez Jezioro Lawy. Tuż pod nim znajdowała się Komnata Życia, w której ukryto Kanohi Ignikę. "Valmai" w starożytnym języku Matoran oznacza "przeklęte miejsce". Droga do Maski Życia Wielkie Istoty wybrały Voya Nui jako miejsce ukrycia Kanohi Igniki i stworzyły podziemny korytarz biegnący pod jej powierzchnią. Zaczynając się na 777 Schodach, prowadził on przez Strefę Koszmarów i Komnatę Śmierci, następnie przez Bramę Komnaty Lawy, kończąc się w Komnacie Życia, w której przechowywano maskę. Zatoka Voya Nui Kiedy Voya Nui była wyspą, wnętrze V-kształtnego łuku zostało nazwane Zatoką Voya Nui. Spływała do niej lawa z Góry Valmai, tworząc stały ląd, na którym wybudowano Mahri Nui. Jednak pewnego dnia owa część wyspy nagle oderwała się i zniknęła wraz z jej mieszkańcami w otchłani morza. Z powodu Pierścienia Lodu, Wejście Lagunowe było jedynym bezpiecznym sposobem, by dostać się do zatoki. Dawni mieszkańcy Matoranie Matoranie byli głównymi mieszkańcami wyspy. Z powodu ciągłych zagrożeń, mieszkali w jednej, zjednoczonej wiosce. Byli także oszpeceni z powodu przebudowy u Karzahniego przed odesłaniem ich na Południowy Kontynent. Kiedy Toa Mahri szykowali się do zniszczenia Korytarza, aby przywrócić Voya Nui na jej dawną pozycję, wszyscy Matoranie z Voya Nui oraz Mahri Nui zostali zebrani w Jaskiniach Nui, aby przetrwać zejście. thumb|Matoranie z Ruchu Oporu Voya Nui Po powrocie wyspy na pierwotne miejsce, Matoranie kontynuowali swój żywot na Południowym Kontynencie, dopóki nie przenieśli się na Spherus Magna. Znani Matoranie z Voya Nui to: * Balta * Dalu * Defilak * Dekar * Dezalk * Gar * Garan * Idris * Kazi * Kyrehx * Piruk * Reysa * Sarda * Velika * Ta-Matoranin, który przewidział nadejście huraganu 500 lat po Wielkim Kataklizmie * Jeden z dawnych nauczycieli Kyrehx; miał hobby polegające na rzeźbieniu kamiennych replik masek Kanohi * Dwaj matorańscy pasterze zabici przez armie Barraki * Ta-Matoranin noszący Maskę Imitacji, który ocalił Toa Inika Hahli przed utonięciem Rahi Voya Nui była także zamieszkiwany przez liczne gatunki Rahi: *Burnaki *Fenrakki *Fikou *Gafny *Hikaki *Kikanalo *Kofo-Jaga *Krzykacze Piaskowe *Małpy Lawowe *Manutri *Muchy Kwasowe *Pająki Sztyletniki *Pełzacze Lawowe *Protodity **Protodaxy *Sokoły Lawowe *Ussale **Skalne Ussale *Visoraki *Żmije Zguby *Żółwie Lądowe Inni [[Plik:BH_Voya_Nui.png|thumb|Voya Nui w BIONICLE Heroes]] Voya Nui była również domem innych istot. Znane to: *Axonn *Brutaka *Umbra Ciekawostki *Matoranie z Voya Nui używali w swoim piśmie sześciokątów, a nie okręgów, jak w przypadku reszty Wszechświata Matoran. Pojawienia Zobacz też *Galeria: Voya Nui *Mahri Nui Kategoria:Miejsca Kategoria:Wyspy Kategoria:Wszechświat Matoran Kategoria:Aqua Magna Kategoria:Voya Nui Kategoria:Generacja 1